Dramatic Love Album
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ren y Kyoko actuarán nuevamente juntos, pero ahora en "Love Dramatic Album", pero ¿qué le sucederá a Ren mientras actúa como Himuro-sensei?
1. Chapter 1

**Dramatic Love Album**

Ren y Kyoko actuarán nuevamente juntos, pero ahora en "Love Dramatic Album", pero ¿qué le sucederá a Ren mientras actúa como Himuro-sensei?

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos de LME después de haber hablado con Sawara-san y aceptar el papel de Manabe en la nueva película llamada "Love Dramatic Album", iba tan feliz por al fin tener un protagónico que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Ren apareció y comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Por qué estás por las nubes, Mogami-san?-le dijo Ren a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? Ah, Tsuruga-san buenas tardes-le contestó una vez que se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba.

-Estabas tan distraída que no te habías dado cuenta que llevo un rato siguiéndote-

-¿En serio? Perdón, no lo vi-

-Pero pareces muy feliz, ¿ha pasado algo bueno?-

-Claro que sí, acabo de aceptar el protagónico en "Love Dramatic Album", aún no tengo el guión pero estoy muy entusiasmada-

-¿Serás Manabe?-

-Sí-

-Yo seré Himuro-

-¿Eh? ¡Usted es mi coprotagonista!-

-Así es-

-Entonces mucho mejor-

-No creo que pienses eso cuándo leas el guión-dijo susurrando.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo?-

-No, nada. Espero que pronto recibas el guión para que puedas crear tu propia Manabe-

-Gracias. Yo también ya quiero saber cómo es ella-

-Bueno, por el momento te dejo Mogami-san, tengo que dirigirme a una locación para un trabajo-

-Claro Tsuruga-san, buena suerte-

-Gracias Mogami-san, nos vemos-

Una semana después le entregaron el guión a Kyoko…

-¿Pero qué hice? No debí aceptar el papel, ¿por qué no escuché a Sawara-san cuándo me dijo que era una película con un toque romántico, eres una boba Kyoko, solo escuchaste que era un protagónico y no hiciste caso de nada más…-Kyoko se recriminaba a sí misma.

-Y no solo eso, Himuro-sensei va a ser Tsuruga-san, estaré en problemas si se entera de mis verdaderos sentimientos…-

-Aunque solo hay una parte "fuerte" y ni siquiera es explícita….así que supongo que estaré a salvo…aunque hablando honestamente no me gustaría actuar algo así con alguien que no sea Tsuruga-san…-

-Ren…Ren…. ¡Ren!-

-¿Eh? Ah, Yashiro, ¿qué pasa?-

-Desde hace una semana estás muy distraído ¿sucede algo?-

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías…Mogami-san hará el papel de Manabe-

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno, al fin compartirán protagónico…-

-Sí, supongo…-

-No te noto muy animado al respecto…-

-No es nada, no te preocupes-

Cuando Ren llegó a su casa esa noche lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en su cama a pensar un poco…

-¿Qué me sucede? Se supone que ya no odiaba la presencia de Kuon en mi vida…. ¿por qué el simple hecho de pensar en que actuaré de Himuro me hace dudar? Ni siquiera tiene el mismo comportamiento de Cain Heel…. ¿será por el simple hecho de que actuaré de rubio frente a Kyoko? Ya ni yo mismo me entiendo-

Dos semanas después las grabaciones para Love Dramatic Album inician.

Kyoko vestía con un uniforme parecido al suyo, pero con la falda más largo, tenía una peluca de color castaño y larga atada en una gran trenza y Ren vestía de traje simulando a un profesor y ya se encontraba de rubio-castaño pero traía una peluca.

-Buenos días, Tsuruga-san-

-Muy buenos días Mogami-san-Ren estaba preocupado por la reacción de Kyoko al verlo con ese color de cabello pero no hubo reacción alguna de parte de ella…

Eso fue porque Kyoko se dio cuenta de otra cosa que hizo que se preocupara más, ya que aunque Ren creyó sonreír como siempre lo hacía, Kyoko notó algo diferente en esa sonrisa y en su mirada.

-Yashiro-san…-mencionó Kyoko.

-¿Algo le sucede a Tsuruga-san?-

-No que yo sepa, pero lo he notado un poco distraído, ¿por qué?-

-Mmmmmm, no es nada, debe ser mi imaginación-

La primera semana de grabaciones se llevó a cabo perfectamente, aunque Kyoko seguía notando un poco extraño a su sempai.

Dado que sería una película sencilla, solo iban a necesitar un mes de grabaciones, así que los rodajes de las escenas fueron dándose de manera tranquila.

Un día, como siempre el fan girl de Yashiro quiso dejar un rato a solas a su pareja favorita.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿no te gustaría ir a cenar a casa de Ren?-

-Lo sigo notando un poco distraído, así que me gustaría que cenaras con él, para saber que le ocurre-

-No creo ser de mucha ayuda, Yashiro-san-

-Por favor, solo inténtalo-

-Mmmmmmm, creo que está bien, lo haré, esta noche iré a casa de Tsuruga-san a prepararle la cena, yo también estoy preocupada por él-

-Gracias Kyoko-chan-

Esa noche, Kyoko fue a casa de Ren a prepararle la cena como le prometió a Yashiro.

-Claro Kyoko, ya estás aquí frente a la casa de Tsuruga-san y justo ahora se te ocurre pensar que no tienes ninguna excusa creíble para estar aquí…no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le voy a decir…eres tan inteligente Kyoko…-se decía a sí misma.

-Ok, tranquila, ya estás aquí, solo cena con él y listo-

Kyoko se armó de valor y tocó.

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar.

Tampoco hubo respuesta, pero notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-¿Será que esté en casa? ¿Entraré? ¡No será que se desmayó por falta de comida y está tirado en el suelo inconsciente! ¡Kyoko ¿qué esperas? Entra!-

Y cómo no, Kyoko dejó correr su imaginación y en su ataque de pánico entró al departamento de Ren.

Adentro todo estaba oscuro, encontró sus zapatos en el recibidor así que sí estaba en casa, pero ¿dónde y por qué no le contestaba?

-Tsuruga-san…..etto….Tsuruga-san, ¿está en casa? Soy yo, Kyoko…-

De repente Kyoko vio salir a alguien de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tsuruga-san….etto…yo…vine a…toqué pero como no respondió, yo solo…-Kyoko empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Gracias…pero quiero estar solo…-

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Le ocurre algo?-

-No, solo vete-

-Pero…-

-¡Vete!-

Kyoko se sorprendió ante esto, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó…

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-No me voy a ir-

-Pero si te he dicho que-

-No me importa lo que me haya dicho… ¡No me voy a ir!-

-Mogami-san…-

-A usted le ocurre algo malo y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no lo ayude en algo-

-Me rindo…definitivamente me rindo ante ti, Mogami-san…-

-Bien, ahora dígame qué le sucede, ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que empezamos con las grabaciones de Dramatic Love Album-

-He ahí el problema…Himuro es mi problema…-

-¿Himuro? ¿Le ocurre algo parecido a lo de Katsuki?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Por el simple hecho de que Himuro sea rubio es el problema-

-Pero Himuro no es completamente rubio-

-Es por eso que me siento tan estúpido-

-No estoy entendiendo nada-

-Mejor así, cuando lo entiendas me odiarás-

-¿Odiarlo? Yo nunca podría odiarlo…-

-Lo harás-

-Dígame lo que le ocurre y le probaré que no lo voy a odiar-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Qué soy un maldito asesino? ¿Qué soy Hizuri Kuon? ¿o tal vez que yo soy Corn? ¿Cuál de esas historias quieres escuchar primero?-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy un asesino, maté a mi mejor amigo, mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon, hijo de Kuu Hizuri y yo soy tu amigo el príncipe de las hadas Corn, ódiame, ahora puedes hacerlo-

-¿Asesino? ¿Hizuri Kuon? ¿Corn?-

-Ahora que ya sabes la historia ya puedes irte-

-No…-

-¿Ah?-

-Aún no me iré-

-Eres insistente, ¿qué más quieres saber?-

-Todo-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero saber todo de ti-

-No deberías decirme esas cosas, se pueden malinterpretar-

-Aun así, no me importa-

-Ok, si tantas ganas tienes de saber sobre mí, te lo contaré-

Y así como lo dijo, le contó todo. Lo de Rick, el hecho de estar bajo la sombra de su padre y lo de Corn. No se lo dijo de una manera tranquila, al contrario, lo dijo con una ira y odio que dejó a Kyoko totalmente sorprendida, más por el hecho de la manera en la que lo dijo que la historia en sí.

Cuando por fin terminó la historia, Ren se derrumbó frente a los ojos de Kyoko. Lloraba como hacía muchos años no lo había hecho. Aunque Cain Heel fue un gran reto, ahora Himuro fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya no soportaba tener ese dolor dentro de él, pero al fin dejó salir esas emociones al contárselas a Kyoko. Por eso dicen por ahí, que si compartimos nuestras tristezas, éstas se dividen a la mitad.

Kyoko había quedado en shock. Tsuruga Ren tenía un pasado muy doloroso. Tsuruga Ren era en realidad Hizuri Kuon, hijo de Kuu otou-san. Tsuruga Ren era Corn. No podía negar que al principio se sentía traicionada por haberle ocultado tantas cosas pero, al verlo llorar de esa manera delante de ella, no lo podía soportar, toda la ira que sentía momentos atrás se habían convertido en comprensión. Kyoko entendía por qué le había ocultado todo eso.

Tsuruga Ren pensaba que al revelarle toda la verdad, ella lo odiaría, pero no fue así, en cambio ella si tenía algo que decirle, que con ello, él la odiaría, de eso estaba segura. Lo haría, se lo diría, pero primero tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de sufrir de aquella manera.

-Tsuruga-san…-

Él no la miró a ver.

-Usted no es ningún asesino, la muerte de Rick fue un trágico accidente, no fue su culpa para nada-

Con esas pequeñas palabras el llanto de Ren había parado.

-Me alegra que el hijo de Kuu otou-san este vivo, pero de ahora en adelante espero que lo contacté, lo extraña-

Ren al fin la miró a ver. No estaba enojada. No lo odiaba.

-Así que Corn ha estado a mi lado cuidándome desde hace tiempo y soy tan tonta que no me había dado cuenta…te extrañaba Corn…-

Ren se sorprendió. No solo no estaba molesta, sino que lo había perdonado.

-Usted creía que cuando me dijera toda la verdad, yo lo odiaría, pero yo jamás podré odiarlo-

-Kyoko…-

-Pero yo si tengo algo que decirle que hará que me odie-Kyoko se dio cuenta de que la llamó por su nombre pero eso no era importante por el momento…

-Yo nunca te odiaría…-

-Lo harás…-

-No…-

-Sí. Cuando te enteres que estoy loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti, no querrás volver a verme jamás-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No pienso repetirlo-

-Kyoko acabas de decir que estás enamorada de mí-

-Eso dije. Adelante ódiame. Pero por favor, espera a que me vaya de aquí-

-Kyoko…-

Kyoko se da la media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Ren la detiene del brazo antes de que lo haga.

-Kyoko, yo jamás te odiaría, ni por eso ni por nada-

-No te creo-

-¿Cómo podría odiar a mi pequeña Kyoko-chan? ¿A la única persona que me ha traído luz en esta oscuridad? Dime, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?-

-Yo no soy nadie para ti-

-Eso no es cierto. ¡Demonios! ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo comprendas?-

-Déjame ir-

-Eso jamás-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¡Maldición, no me llames así! Odio ese muro sempai-kouhai que hay entre nosotros, además te acabo de decir que yo soy Corn, soy tu amigo-

Kyoko bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más.

-Kyoko…Kyoko…Kyoko contesta…-

Al ver que no contestaba se agachó un poco para poder ver su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

-Kyoko…-

-Yo soy Bou, yo sé todo sobre esa chica de secundaria, además ahora que sé que eres Corn te amo mucho más y duele demasiado saber que tu amas a otra, así que déjame ir, nunca más te molestaré-

Ren ya estaba desesperado, la situación había cambiado drásticamente y no sabía qué hacer para que Kyoko lo entendiera. Hasta que tuvo una idea…aunque esperaba que no fuera contraproducente…

Acercó sus manos a su cara y le secó las lágrimas. Ella no reaccionaba, seguía mirando el suelo, así que lo intentó.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, poco a poco para tantear el terreno, al darse cuenta que ella no retrocedía, lo hizo, la besó. Fue un beso tierno y lento pero no tuvo respuesta de Kyoko, así que se separó.

Pero lo que se encontró al hacerlo, fue a una Kyoko totalmente sonrojada…demasiado tentador para él…

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-Yo…-

-Kyoko, de la chica de secundaria de la que hablaba eras tú…-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí. ¿Quién más podría ser?-

-Entonces usted…..-

-Deja de utilizar el usted, por momentos me tuteas, síguelo haciendo-

-Yo…tú…-

-Sí Kyoko. Yo también estoy loca e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti-

-Corn…-

-Al fin me llamas así-

-Yo…-

-Shhhh, no digas nada más, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar el resto de las cosas-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la volvió a besar, pero este beso si fue correspondido por Kyoko.

-Ahora ya no tendremos ningún problema para nuestra última escena-

-Pero la última escena es de un chupetón no de un beso-

-¡Oh! Entonces practiquemos un chupetón-

-¡Kuon!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadaima! al fin pude escribir una de mis historias y compartirla con ustedes! esta historia vino a mi mente gracias a un comentario en mi fic anteriror "Eien", de hecho solo tenía una pequeña idea en mi cabeza y conforme iba a escribiendo salió todo esto, aún así me gustó como quedó espero que a ustedes también les guste, además les informó que tengo otras 6 ideas en mi cabeza y 4 de ellas son de Skip Beat! Espero con ansias sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece, ya que no soy tan cruel como Nakamura-sensei, para terminar el capítulo 234 justo cuando al fin vuelve a salir Ren desde de su participación casi nula en muchos capítulos T.T

 **Capítulo 2:**

-En vez de practicar, como tú tanto quieres que te parece si mejor me cuentas porqué me ocultaste todo esto-

-Tienes razón…creo que te debo una explicación…pero a cambio quiero que me digas por qué me ocultaste que tú eres el pollo Bou-

-Yo…ah…está bien…-

Ren dirigió al sofá con Kyoko para contarle el resto de la historia.

-Verás, lo de Rick era algo muy difícil para mí de aceptar y sobrellevar, solo el Presidente sabe un poco al respecto-

-Supongo que por esa razón eran las pesadillas de Cain-

-Así es, tú me ayudaste mucho a superarlo-

-¿Yo? Ahhhh…esa noche…-

-Así es, además cuando yo llegué a Japón abandoné todo, mi pasado, mi nombre, mis padres. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que actuaste como yo para mi padre? Ese fue el primer día en que nos reunimos desde que yo llegué a Japón, yo borré la existencia de Kuon e igualmente solo el Presidente sabe de ello-

-¿Entonces no has visto a Julie-san?-

-Veo que mi padre te ha hablado de ella…no…no la he vuelto a ver-

-¿Y qué esperas?-

-Yo…-

-Según tú, ya te ayudé a superar la oscuridad de Kuon y hoy también, así que apenas puedas tienes que ir a verlos-

-¿Irías conmigo?-

-Ah…yo…supongo que sí-

-Gracias, así tendré valor para hacerlo-

-También te oculté lo de Corn, porque pensé que me odiarías y porque no quería que vieras en qué se convirtió tu príncipe de las hadas-

-Pero, me encanta el hecho de que Corn y tú sean la misma persona-

-Kyoko, dime ¿qué haría sin ti?-

-Me sobrevaloras-

-Al contrario, tú te menosprecias. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras Bou?-

-Es que tú le contabas tus problemas a Bou, pero ¿cómo ibas a contárselos a tu kouhai? ¿En que podría haberte ayudado? Por eso no te lo conté, preferí ocultarme bajo el disfraz del pollo-

-Y pensar que tú misma me hiciste ver que estaba enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú me diste consejos de amor ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Ah, en esa ocasión…-

-Qué ironía-

-Sí…ya me habías dicho que estabas enamorado de mí y yo ni en cuenta-

Obviamente, las grabaciones para Dramatic Love Album continuaban; Kyoko y Ren después de una larga plática la noche anterior se sentían más cerca uno del otro, pero en público seguían actuando como siempre, o eso intentaban.

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san-

-Buenos días Mogami-san-

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Tranquilamente al fin ¿y tú?-

-Pues…-

-Seguro no dormiste anoche por tanta información recibida-

-Exacto…-

-Perdón-

-Jajaja no tienes porqué pedir perdón, Ren-

-Aun así, si te sientes muy cansada y necesitas un descanso, dímelo Kyoko-

-Está bien-

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero Yashiro escuchó todo...

-¿Ren? ¿Kyoko? ¿Desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres? ¿Kyoko está tuteando a Ren? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche con esos dos?-

-Sea lo que sea el Presidente debe saber esto-

Al día siguiente, Ren se dirigía junto con Yashiro para ver al Presidente, quién lo había citado, pero se encontró con Kyoko.

-Ky…Mogami-san ¿a dónde te diriges?-

-Con el Presidente, pero llego un poco temprano-

-Yo igual voy con él ¿vamos juntos?-

-Claro-

Yashiro no se perdía ningún detalle, Ren intentaba disimular pero estuvo a punto de llamarla Kyoko…en verdad algo pasaba ahí…

Al llegar con el Presidente, Sebastian los hizo pasar y como rara vez ocurre la oficina de Lory se encontraba de manera normal, como una oficina común y corriente.

-Buenos días Ren, te esperaba-

-Buenos días-

-Oh, Mogami-kun, también estás aquí-

-Buenos días… ¿pero no hay ningún problema que esté aquí ahora?-

-Eh, pues…-

-No-respondió Ren.

-Es necesario que Kyoko esté aquí ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Kyoko?-

-Presidente, Yashiro, quiero que sepan que Kyoko y yo estamos saliendo-

Después de esa confesión Yashiro y Lory se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¡Kyyyyyyaaaaaaa!-dijo Yashiro cuando al fin reaccionó.

-Ya era hora de que aceptaran sus sentimientos, pensaba que iba a tener que intervenir-les dijo Lory.

-Re…Ren… ¿saliendo?-le preguntó una aturdida Kyoko a Ren.

-Es cierto, tú no eres cualquier chica, así que hay que dejar las cosas bien en claro…Kyoko…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?-

-Yo…sí…si quiero Corn-

-No sabes cuan feliz me hacen tus palabras-Ren se dirigía a sus labios, pero recordó que tenían público, así que se detuvo y qué bueno que lo hizo, ya que Yashiro ya tenía puesto sus guantes y tenía su celular preparado para grabar y Lory ya tenía su caja de pañuelos especiales para esas noches de doramas bien romanticones.

-¡Ren, yo quería ver más!-

-Eso no será posible, por cierto, déjeme informarle que Kyoko ya sabe todo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¿Todo? ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Yashiro.

-Verás, Yashiro-san…-

-Ren espera, yo le diré todo a Yashiro, tú vete con tu linda novia para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo-

-Está bien Presidente-Ren tomó la mano de Kyoko y prácticamente la arrastró a la salida ya que estaba hecha piedra.

-Espera un momento Ren-

-¿Sí?-

-Como jefe de Mogami-kun debo advertirte que no quiero un embarazo antes de su boda, solo por seguridad-

-¡Presidente!-ahora sí que reaccionó Kyoko y después de gritarle salió corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El día de la grabación de la última escena para Dramatic Love Album había llegado.

-Tu vestido…estás presumiendo demasiado con esos muslos-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Si estás enojado porque mi falda es muy corta, entonces para empezar, tú tendrías que tener cuidado con todas las chicas del club de fotografía, sus vestidos son mucho más cortos que el mío-

-Manabe, estás consiguiendo un 0 para la próxima prueba-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es injusto! Mi falda solo es un poco más corta que de costumbre-

-Solo dije que no deberías enseñar tanto, simplemente no lo hagas-

-¡Mi cuerpo no lleva tu nombre!-

Himuro arrastró a Manabe a algún lugar dónde nadie los viera.

-Esto desaparecerá enseguida-

-Si desaparece volveré a hacerlo-

-Manabe, esta marca muestra que eres mía-

-Y ¡corte!-gritó el director, justo cuando Himuro y Manabe se besarían.

-Revisaremos la escena, esperen un momento por favor-

-Sí-dijeron Ren y Kyoko al unísono.

-Ni siquiera teníamos que ensayar los chupetones, no fueron reales en la escena-le reprochó Kyoko a Ren.

-¿No sabías que solo se iba a dar a entender?-

-No. Espera, ¿tú si lo sabías?-

-Claro-

-Y aun así, tú…yo…anoche…-

-Oh, ¿no te gustó que practicáramos chupetones? Era la primera vez que yo te los hacía, pero en cambio mi cuerpo ya ha sido marcado por ti antes-

-¡No hables de eso!

-Hay que volver a repetirlo-

-¡Me niego!-

-Además gracias a ello, no te los tuvieron que pintar, ya que tenías unos reales-

-Pervertido, playboy, eso es lo que eres…-

Y como Ren dijo, la noche anterior tuvieron una muy buena práctica.

FLASHBACK

Kyoko fue al departamento de Ren a prepararle la cena como ya era costumbre.

-Mañana ya es nuestro último día de grabaciones Kyoko-

-Sí. Me gustó ser Manabe-

-Mañana será la escena de los chupetones-

-Mmmmmm…sí-

-¿Qué tal sí…?-

-¿Sí?-

Ren se fue acercando poco a poco a Kyoko, dejándola debajo de él, ya que estaban sentados en el sofá. Kyoko ya no tenía escapatoria.

Primero Ren besó delicadamente sus labios. Fue bajando hasta su mandíbula, dejando pequeños besos en el camino. Cuando llegó a su cuello, primero sopló suavemente sobre él, a lo que Kyoko se estremeció.

Ren pasó lentamente la punta de su lengua en el cuello de su novia, hasta que lo tomó con sus labios y chupo fuerte, en el mismo lugar una y otra vez obstinadamente, como si grabara su deseo de poseerla, dejando así una marca oscura.

Aunque Ren no quedó satisfecho con solo una marca, él hizo 3 marcas en ese cuello tan sabroso para él.

Al terminar de dejarle las 3 marcas se separó de ella y encontró a Kyoko totalmente sonrojada con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Jajaja Kyoko, deberías ver tu expresión-

-Kuon ¿qué me hiciste?-

-Velo por ti misma-

Kyoko fue corriendo al baño para mirarse al espejo y al ver esas 3 marcas en su cuello solo pudo gritar.

-¡Kuon!-

Kuon la esperaba en el mismo lugar, ansioso por saber su reacción.

-Así ya no tendremos problemas mañana en la escena, amor-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Les vine a dejar un capítulo extra de Dramatic Love Album, fue un capítulo sencillo pero no podía dejarlo sin la escena de la practica del chupetón XD gracias a todas por sus follows y reviews tanto en esta historia como en Game Over, que por cierto mañana inició su siguiente -y probablemente último- capítulo.


End file.
